putinpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameo Characters
A list of all real-life figures or other fictional characters making a cameo in the Putin-P series, as metaphorical characters or taking minor active roles. Abe-san Abe-san is one of the protagonists in the geikomi manga Kuso Miso Technique, making several cameos in the Putin-P series by voice clip and even, rarely, physical appearances. As a famously erotic individual from a sexual manga, he represents temptation bodily or otherwise. He, on another note, also serves as a romantic rival for Rin in her relationship with Len. He appears first in Part 1 of the series and makes a final appearance in Part 3. Cameos *Abe-san's catchphrase "Shall we do it?" appears in the song Don't Leave Me Alone.. *Abe-san makes an appearance in I'll Give You Chocolate!. *Abe-san makes a speaking cameo in It's the Start!. *Abe-san makes a speaking and clothes only cameo in Not Together *Abe-san makes a visual appearance in The Eyes That Don't Vanish. *Abe-san appears in a flashback in Goodbye to the Dream☆. Role From Part 1 of the series, Abe-san strikes up a physical relationship with Kagamine Len as the Vocaloid uses young men to take his mind off of Hatsune Miku.Let's Dream. - 今は男子に夢中でね He continues this relationship even after Len has regained his memories, the Vocaloid seeking comfort from him as he slips into a depression over what he has learned. After Len was told to meet Rin behind the school and rejected her, the older character had a tryst with Len and left.Not Together Sound Effects Later on, Kagamine Len continued seeking comfort from Abe-san; on one occasion, he told the Vocaloid that he would be unable to meet with him that day.If We Meet Again☆ - 今日阿部さんには会えないorz He appeared to stop seeing Len after the boy began his relationship with Rin in earnest, although appearing behind the hallucinating Miku while she ate drugs on the shoreline some time after.The Eyes That Don't Vanish. PV Kaito Kaito is a Japanese VOCALOID originally developed by Yamaha Corporation and distributed by Crypton Future Media, Inc. Originally intended to be used by Numtack05 for the role of Camui Gackpo,Puulog☆ - March 27, 2009 - お気づきの方もいるようですが、実はがくぽとルカを使う予定はありませんでしたｗ というのも、カイトとメイコを使う予定だったんですよね。 Kaito was given a minor mention instead. Cameos *Kaito is mentioned in Together!. Role Kaito is mentioned by Kagamine Rin, in a way implicating his existence as an idol in the same capacity as Hatsune Miku.Not Together - メイコより　カイトより 初音ミクよりも　輝いてみせるわ Despite this, he makes no physical appearance in the series. Masashi Tashiro Masashi Tashiro is a former Japanese television performer and the founding member of the band Rats & Star, who would begin a long history of trouble with the law after being arrested for filming up a woman's skirt. The meme he spawned, "Octopus in a Mini Skirt", makes several appearances in the series, as well as him making multiple physical cameos filming events. Cameos *Tashiro makes a speaking cameo in Magic is Heresy *Tashiro makes a physical appearance in The Day of the Decisive Battle! *Tashiro makes a speaking cameo and appears in If We Meet Again☆ *Tashiro makes a visual appearance in The Eyes That Don't Vanish. *Tashiro makes a physical appearance in Assassin! *Tashiro makes a physical appearance in Goodbye to the Dream☆ *Tashiro appears in Don't Interfere, Okay?☆ *Tashiro makes a physical appearance in With the You I Can't See. Role Tashiro begins in the series by being Rin's teacher after she began attending Miku's school; once asked by Rin what the magic words were to make herself Len's ideal girl, he told her that "Octopus in a Mini Skirt" would work.Magic is Heresy PV From then on, he acts out his infamous voyeurism by filming multiple key moments in Rin and Len's relationship, including filming the results of Rin telling Len her "magic words" and leaving once the boy rejected her.The Day of the Decisive Battle! PV At a later point Tashiro visited Suidoubashi's betting station while Len was there listening to the radio, speaking to an acquaintance.If We Meet Again☆ PV When Len ran to Rin and inserted her disk with Irina's memories into her headphones, Tashiro recorded the whole thing.If We Meet Again☆ Sound Effects He later appeared to the drugged Miku by the shore after Ronald's disappearance, filming.The Eyes That Don't Vanish. PV Much later he arrived at Rin's live broadcast of Assassin! and recorded the girl singing.Assassin! PV At some point, Tashiro was in contact with Miku and appeared to share his recordings with her.To You, To Me. - ひざまずけ田代！ 誰よりも物知りの このセカイの頭脳 どこでも覗けるはず At some point, he walked through the street and was present when Rin ran by as she fled from Camui Gackpo.Goodbye to the Dream☆ PV That same night, he was also present while Miku ran past, running on her way to Suidoubashi.Don't Interfere, Okay?☆ PV When the girl returned to her house, the voyeur followed her back and resumed recording her as she and Len discussed everything happening to Rin. Through some means, as he was recording the Vocaloids in the real world, Tashiro also recorded Miku's encounters with Ronald in the data world and stood by as she used his live recording to send a message to Urusei Teppannov. After Miku was finished, he filmed Len waking up from the data world and crying after his encounter with Rin.With the You I Can't See. PV Meiko Meiko is a Japanese VOCALOID originally developed by Yamaha Corporation and distributed by Crypton Future Media, Inc. Originally intended to be used by Numtack05 for the role of Elena,Puulog☆ - March 27, 2009 - お気づきの方もいるようですが、実はがくぽとルカを使う予定はありませんでしたｗ というのも、カイトとメイコを使う予定だったんですよね。 Meiko was given a minor mention instead. Cameos *Meiko is mentioned in Together!. Role Meiko is mentioned by Kagamine Rin, in a way implicating her existence as an idol in the same capacity as Hatsune Miku.Not Together - メイコより　カイトより 初音ミクよりも　輝いてみせるわ Despite this, she makes no physical appearance in the series. Mitsuharu Misawa Mitsuharu Misawa is a Japanese professional wrestler who debuted fighting for All Japan Pro Wrestling and wrestled as the second generation Tiger Mask. Existing as a celebrity, he is not a character in his own right but an inspiration for Len, his mention in the series merely being a shout-out by Numtack05 himself.Puulog☆ - July 7, 2009 - 「三沢式のエルボー」の字が緑なのは先日亡くなった プロレスラー三沢光晴選手のイメージカラーだからです＞＜ 僕は大ファンだったので悲しかったです。 Cameos *Misawa is mentioned in The Other Side of the Mirror＞. Role Misawa's green image color takes the place of Len's typical yellow subtitles when the Vocaloid references his attack as the "Misawa elbow technique," defeating Camui by application of this technique.The Other Side of the Mirror＞ PV Misawa himself makes no physical or vocal appearance. Riki Choushuu Riki Choushuu, also known as Mitsuo Yoshida, is a Korean-Japanese professional wrestler who is most known for his longtime work in New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) as a wrestler and a booker. While he makes several visual and vocal cameos in the videos, making "commentary" on situations in which he appears, he is a character unmentioned by Rin or Len in the text and may be metaphorical more than a physical presence. Cameos *Riki makes a flashback appearance in Goodbye to the Dream☆. *Riki makes a visual and several speaking cameos in The Broken Mirror.. Role Riki appears to have a connection to Kagamine Len, partially as a wrestler while Len himself makes use of several wrestling moves. After appearing as part of several flashbacks of Japanese male celebrities, fictional or otherwise, when Rin fled from Camui,Goodbye to the Dream☆ PV he later appears at several parts of Len's confrontation with Camui in the data world.The Broken Mirror. PV Sazae-san Characters Sazae-san depicts the daily life of an average Japanese family; Sazae Fuguta, married to Masuo and mother of Tarao, lives with her parents, Namihei and Fune Isono, in addition to her brother Katsuo, her sister Wakame, and Tama, the family's cat. The Putin-P series depicts several members in the anime in physical cameos as well as small mentions. Cameos *Ikura and Tara are mentioned by Len in Not Together. *Fune and Sazae are mentioned by the dog in Stealing is Wrong?. *Sazae Namihei makes an appearance in No Need to Worryy!!. *Isono Fune, the child Sazae, and Namihei Sazae all make appearances in The Eyes That Don't Vanish. *Tara, Ikura, Katsuo, and Namihei all squabble in I Don't Wanna Hear It! Role The Sazae family appears to have a connection to Irina and her dog from a past life, with the dog able to mention Sazae and Fune Isono by name.Stealing is Wrong? - サザエ　フネも　びっくりさ！ It's possible that Irina had viewed the anime despite living in Russia, showing an interest in Japanese culture as demonstrated by her listening to Hatsune Miku. Their connection to Irina and the dog is unknown otherwise.No Need to Worryy!! PV During his moments of self deprecation after giving Rin her memories back, Len mentioned Ikura and Tara,Not Together - 思うなよ　イクラ！タラ！ while Isono Fune insulted Len in metaphor;Not Together Sound Effects similarly, as Rin tried to get Len's attention, the child Sazae also repeatedly tried to call to him. After Rin finally starts her new relationship with Len, the Sazae family are seen "watching over" this decision.The Eyes That Don't Vanish. PV Shigeo Nagashima Shigeo Nagashima is a Japanese former professional baseball player and manager, attached to the security company SECOM in the story and also famed for having a bad memory. Making only a flashback appearance once, his presence may be metaphorical more than physical in the story. Cameos *Shigeo makes a flashback appearance in Goodbye to the Dream☆ Role Shigeo makes an appearance as part of several flashbacks of Japanese male celebrities, fictional or otherwise, when Rin fled from Camui. He appears to be referring to SECOM security and in a broader sense Rin's own sense of security; his being a forgetful person may also be a nod to her trouble with her memories.Goodbye to the Dream☆ PV References }} Category:Characters Category:Real World Characters